Ameno-sagiri
Ameno-sagiri (アメノサギリ, Amenosagiri) is an antagonist in Persona 4. History Ameno-sagiri is the Japanese god of fog. It was mentioned in Kojiki (古事記, "Record of Ancient Matters") and written in old Japanese (kanji) as "Amenosagiri-no-Kami" (天之狭霧神, hiragana- あめのさぎりのかみ, Ame-no-Sagiri-no-Kami）and also written in katakana "Ameno-sagiri" (アメノサギリ, Amenosagiri). Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 The Animation'' Profile *'Music': "The Almighty" Ameno-sagiri is introduced close to the end of the story. After the Investigation Team confronts the real culprit to the murders that had happened in Inaba, he escapes to Midnight Channel, spawning the dungeon called Magatsu Inaba. When the team manages to catch up and defeat him, his unconscious self was possessed by Ameno-sagiri, who manifests out of his body and begins talking to the Team. Ameno-sagiri heralds itself as the granter of mankind's desires, and it believes that what it does – enveloping the town in fog and turning people into Shadows – is what mankind desires. Mankind, it thought, wishes to stop the sufferings they face in their daily lives, and by turning into Shadows, they will wander the endless fog, oblivious and uncaring of the underlying reality. However, it had not foreseen mankind's "hidden potential" – the ability to confront one's Shadow to summon personas – that had manifested within the Team. Curious of this potential, it challenged the Team to see how far this potential might go. In its initial stages, it begins by disdaining the power of personas; however, as his health begins to drop, he begins trying to bargain with the Team and justify itself, and when nearing defeat, it desperately begins asking the Team whether they believed it was truly just to meddle with what it saw as Mankind's wishes. Despite its pleas, it was slain. After the fight ends, Ameno-sagiri withdraws along with the fog it swept over Inaba, congratulating the "children of the new potential" and understanding their desire to continue living, but warns that it will continue to observe and watch mankind. In the events of the True Ending, Izanami reveals that Ameno-sagiri is actually an avatar of herself that she created. Battle Quotes *You'll accomplish nothing. That is the truth. *To defy me is a senseless act that goes against your world's wishes. Now, let everything vanish into the sweet fog of illusion. Let us begin! *No one wishes for the fog to lift. Why act against the wishes of your fellow man? Consider... is that truly just? *How foolish... your actions will draw many back into suffering and strife! Why will you not understand this? *You fools! Then I have no choice! I will bring about the deaths of those who will keep true peace from the world! *Why face me when you know it is useless? *Your wishes will never be fulfilled, just as this fog shall never lift. *You will not reconsider? Then I shall grant you death! *All things will vanish into the fog. *I will grant you a suitable death... of which there is no escape! *Death to those who have chosen to walk the fool's path. *It seems your end has come! Stats *Like the final boss of Persona 3, this boss can attack twice each turn. Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Persona 4 Enemies Category:Persona 4 Bosses